


A Devil in the Cloth

by Jewsters1986, MrKrisSatan



Series: A Sin Stained Cloth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Biblical References, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum Play, F/M, Glory Hole, Inquisition, Multi, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Toys, Voyeurism, bukake, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrisSatan/pseuds/MrKrisSatan
Summary: Brought before the inquisition, a young girl must repent for her sins, or face the flames of Hell...
Series: A Sin Stained Cloth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Devil in the Cloth

A single shaft of light pierced through the hole in the paper panel that covered the high window. It drew all eyes to the center of the room and to the man who stood there, beside a crude, three-legged stool.  
He had the face of an aristocrat, long and worn from worldly cares instead of pain and starvation. Thin hard lips that could disappear when pressed firmly together in displeasure were set upon a clean-shaven jaw. A long straight nose sat above them, leading to thick dark brows. They were not bushy as such, although they may have been if they were not greased down so heavily.  
"Bring in the accused." His voice was deep, soft even; It rumbled like thunder in the distance.  
The doors flew open with a heavy thud as two knights entered, each holding a heavy iron chain attached to a solid collar which had been placed around the neck of a girl who was now being dragged along behind them.  
They forced her to sit on the stool, which was far too short for someone of her stature and caused her to be very uncomfortable.  
Fixing the chains to the floor of the room, they silently made their retreat.  
After the door closed, the man waited a moment before speaking, enjoying the terror in her eyes.  
"Elizabeth, you have been charged with witchcraft, heresy, sodomy and blasphemy. What have you to say in your defense?"  
"Please sir I know nothing of these things of which I have been accused." The girl pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
The Inquisitor pressed his lips together tightly, the thin pink lines disappearing entirely and nodded to the girl, who seemed so sincere.  
They were liars, all of them, but even liars had their purpose.  
"Don't you also wish to be forgiven?" He asked, ripping the filthy rags from her body and revealing her soft milky white flesh  
Her nipples quickly became erect from the cold, a natural occurrence, but one that displeased him immensely.  
"Sexual deviant!" He bellowed at her as he slapped her around the face with enough force to cause the vertebrae in her neck to crack. "I'll get that out of you!"

The inquisitor slowly reached a hand into his robes and pulled out his erect penis, a smirk crossing his face as the girl's eyes grew wide from its size.  
His hand grasped her hair tightly, pulling her head back before thrusting his length deep into her throat, slapping her face hard once more with his free hand.  
"You're enjoying that aren't you?” He spat in her face, slapping it again with a resounding crack that echoed off the stone walls before wrapping his hand around her neck and choking her while his shaft penetrated her mouth. “You little whore!"  
After a few moments, he kicked the stool out from under her and let her fall face first into the stone floor.  
She lay panting for breath, her face covered in his spit and her rear raised in the air.  
Walking around her, the inquisitor could clearly see her juices dripping down her thighs, glistening in the dim light of the room.  
"Just like a bitch in heat." He chuckled to himself, slowly sliding his cock into her soaking wet pussy and slapping her ass; Thrusting one of his thumbs deep into her anus for good measure.  
"Do you like that?” He sneered, leaning over and speaking directly into her ear. “Don't lie to me Girl, I'm a man of God"  
She moaned, unable to think clearly.  
The relentless pounding of his cock in her pussy and the thumb probing her ass was driving her wild.  
Suddenly she yelped as he forced another finger inside her ass, his other hand reaching around to rub her clit. She winced slightly as he pinched it and then slapped it before realizing she enjoyed the pain.  
"I asked you a question." His words broke through her haze of euphoria like a knife. “Do you like that? Answer me, Whore!”  
Unable to remember anything other than the fact that she was being violated by this supposed “Man of God” she simply cried out in lust.  
"Please, more." Shuddering and clenching around him, she threw her head back and repeated her words. “Please...more…”

Annoyed by her pleasure, he slapped her hard around the back of the head before removing his throbbing cock from her tight wet pussy.  
Retrieving a rope, he bound her large breasts, tied her arms behind her back and then took it between her legs.  
Spreading her pussy lips to slip it between them, before loosely placing it around her neck and putting a knot in the end, attaching it to a hook hanging from the ceiling.  
He pulled hard on the rope, watching in satisfaction as she moaned and whimpered when the rope rubbed against her pussy; However, it also tightened around her neck in the process.  
“Please…” She whimpered, desperately struggling against her restraints. “I’m choking!”  
Ignoring her pleas, he placed a large peg on each nipple before flogging her breasts  
“Mouth open, tongue out!” He ordered as he flogged her breasts again, harder this time.  
She obeyed whimpering for a moment before closing her mouth again as the rope constricted from her movements.  
Displeased by her apparent disobedience, the inquisitor grabbed a fist pull of her hair and pulled her head back, spitting in her face and slapping her.  
“When I tell you to do something you do it!” He growled dangerously. “Do you understand me?”  
Answering with a whimper, she opened her mouth and extended her tongue as he thrust his cock into it.  
“Now say, “Yes Master I’m your willing toy, please fuck me in any way you desire” while my cock pounds the back of your throat.”  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gasped for breath, muttered words escaping from her mouth between thrusts.  
After several more thrusts he ejaculated into her mouth.  
What she failed to swallow dripped down her face, neck and chest as a slow clap echoed around the room from the shadows.  
The girl suddenly gasped in horror at the realisation that at least a dozen inquisitors had been sitting in the shadows the whole time, silently watching her; Yet Elizabeth felt herself growing wetter at the thought.  
“Well done Brother.” Nodded one of the other inquisitors approvingly, stepping out of the shadows and walking towards her. “I’ll take over from here.”  
The new inquisitor walked around her, appraising her body before spanking her voluptuous rear hard, watching as the previous man vanished into the shadows.  
“You dirty little whore.” He yelled as his hand delivered another echoing slap to her rear end. “Your name is “Slut” isn’t it?”  
Another blow came hard and fast, the sting from the old starting to merge into the new.  
“Say it!” He commanded, continuing to leave angry red marks on her flesh.  
“My name is Slut” Elizabeth whimpered, wincing with each new strike.  
The next ones were delivered to her, one across each cheek before directing his attention to her rear again.  
“Do you know what I like to do with little whores like you?” He whispered in her ear, reaching around and squeezing her breasts.  
“You like to fuck them?” She questioned with a moan, pressing her chest out and further into his busy hands.  
However it seemed that this was not the desired response; At least, that was the impression she got when he slapped her hard leaving a large handprint on each firm mound.  
“Look at me you whore!” Grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at his face, he pressed his face close to hers, spittle flying from his lips as he spoke.  
“Do I look like I want to put my cock anywhere near your cunt?” He spat, his grip tightening painfully and making Elizabeth wonder how much longer her jaw would remain intact. “Do I?”  
“No!” She sobbed, tears starting to form in her eyes. “No, Sir!”  
“I want you to use that whore mouth of yours on my cock.”  
Moving her head towards his crotch, she suddenly felt something behind her.  
Attempting to look behind her, she failed when the man standing in front of her roughly thrust his cock into her mouth.  
She did however, manage to discern that the movement behind her was that of another cock slamming into her pussy.  
She moaned and struggled against her restraints, violated, choked and assaulted as they used her; She knew deep down she deserved this, the pure seed of these holy men would wash away her sins...Although there was a niggling doubt in the back of her mind that maybe, just maybe that was a lie she should have told herself to conceal the truth.  
She loved this, she wanted to be tied up, commanded and fucked by these men.  
Her mind was lost in orgasmic bliss as they continued their brutal rape, so hazy was her mind, that she lost track of how many times she had came and how many of them had ejaculated inside her before she finally realised she was now alone in a cell.  
A wooden bowl with a spoon was placed by the door, full of a thick white creamy soup...or so she thought.  
Upon tasting the soup, she realised she had been given a bowl of semen.  
Tossing the spoon aside, she poured it over herself, massaging it into her breasts and gargling it as she masturbated.  
Her fingers eagerly rubbed her clit before thrusting themselves deep into her pussy, her mind wandering back to what had happened during her interrogation.  
She moaned loudly and spread her legs wider facing towards the door.  
“Be quiet you little whore!” Came a voice from the other side of the thick wood.  
His voice only made her moan louder as she thought of the door flying open, her jailer storming in and pulling her to her feet by her hair before brutally pounding her, slapping her and calling her a dirty little whore.  
Moaning louder at the thought, it seemed today would be Elizabeth’s lucky day as the door flew open.  
Looking up at the guard through heavy lidded eyes, she swallowed the sperm currently held within her mouth and whispered lustfully.  
“Fuck me!”  
A devilish smirk crossed his face as he threw an ice cold bucket of water at her, soaking her from head to toe before pulling her up by her hair and dragging her from the cell.

She was taken to a small room and forced to kneel on the cold stone floor.  
A ring gag was roughly forced into her mouth, the cold metal grinding against her teeth and holding her mouth open before having her head positioned over a hole in the wall.  
To ensure that she could not turn away, a cage was placed around it, holding her in place.  
“Prisoners will line up.” Bellowed the guard, staring down proudly at his work and admiring the view of Elizabeth’s plump wet rear. “You will put your cocks in this hole, you will then choke this whore with your manhood and cum down her throat.”  
Finishing his speech, the guard hit Elizabeth with what she assumed was a flogger as the first prisoner thrust his cock into her mouth.  
Wincing and gagged at the rancid unwashed stench of the cock currently violating her mouth, it took her a moment to register the feeling of a wooden phallus being suddenly thrust into her pussy.  
Concentrating on that rather than the flesh currency pulsating within her mouth, she felt herself instinctively move her lower body back and forth along it as the first of the prisoners came in her mouth, quickly finding it replaced by another before she could swallow.  
Four men had ejaculated into her mouth when the guard finally removed the wooden cock from her, he stopped flogging her ass and spread her cheeks wide before slamming his dick deep inside her wet pussy  
“You’re not even a whore, you’re just a filthy cum rag” Snickered the guard, once again striking her with the flogger. “Aren’t you? You little bitch!”  
She moaned in agreement, sperm dribbling down her chin as she eagerly waited for the next cock to violate her mouth.  
The fact that these men hadn’t bathed for several weeks, possibly more no longer bothered her.  
All she cared about now was where the next source of glorious pleasure was coming from and consequences be damned.  
“I’m going to make sure every man in this prison fucks you.” Sneered the guard. “Over and over, again and again!”  
Suddenly, a thunderous voice reached her ears from the other side of the door.  
“Return these prisoners to their cells immediately!”  
Seconds later, the door opened and an inquisitor stepped into the little room; Raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the view before him.  
“Warden, who told you to let these heretics out?”  
“I used my own initiative, Sir.” The wooden phallus continued to be thrust into Elizabeth as the warden casually replied to the new arrival. “This whore was playing with herself, so I decided to teach her a lesson.”  
“We don’t pay you to have initiative or to “teach lessons” to sinners.” Snarled the inquisitor, a look of disgust evident on his weathered features as he spoke. “Put these prisoners back in their cells and bring her to the interrogation room.”  
Sighing deeply as the wooden phallus was removed from her pussy, Elizabeth was barely aware of anything happening around her as she was dragged to her feet and taken to the room she had been sent to for her previous “interrogation.”  
  
Today, she sat in one of the chairs hidden in the shadows around the edge of the room; However this one was different.  
It had no seat to take her weight, but this wasn’t something that she had time to dwell on as she was shackled to it by her ankles and neck, before her arms were uncomfortably pulled back and tied behind it.  
Ejaculate still smeared over her body and dripped from her mouth, she cautiously looked up at the inquisitor now looming over her.  
“You have deviated from God’s design.” The man’s tone was thunderous in his praise of God, a speech he had clearly practiced many times. “I am here to save you from the fire and brimstone of Satan’s pit. If you’ll just let me help you.”  
However before Elizabeth could respond, a sweet smelling, yet mildly pungent rag was placed over her nose and mouth, causing her to lose consciousness.  
When she awoke, it took a few moments for her blurred version to focus and allow her to regain a sense of where she was.  
Unfortunately when she did, Elizabeth found herself tied to a stake atop a pyre with the Inquisitor's fingers sliding deep into her pussy, thrusting deep and exploring every inch as her juices coated his probing hand.  
“Ah, you’re awake.” He said emotionlessly, continuing his ministrations. “This is your last chance to repent whore.”  
“I repent!” She screamed at him without hesitation, tears running down her face in fear; For she knew what would happen next if she did not. “I repent! I repent!”  
“Good, however…” His voice had a chilling calmness to it as he looked into her eyes, speaking without even a hint of remorse. “I can’t forgive you for your sins, maybe God can...after all, this is His will for you.”  
The Inquisitor slowly removed his fingers from her and walked away.  
Two guards hurried over, one with a napkin for the inquisitor's hand and the other carrying a torch for the pyre.  
Elizabeth screamed as the guard carrying the torch lowered it to the pyre, instantly igniting the dry wood piled up at her feet.  
Listening to her pleading screams as he walked away, the snapping and crackling of the flames intensifying and engulfing Elizabeth’s body only served to make his manhood harder; Filling him with holy vigour to save the next girl from the flames of eternal torment.  
The inquisitor silently thanked the almighty for endowing him with a purpose and the rod to bring these women to God.  
Once he returned inside, he took a deep breath as if preparing himself for a well rehearsed role in a play and calmly spoke his lines with purpose.  
“Bring in the accused...”


End file.
